


Here comes the br..... best man?

by sin_show_00



Series: Thomally OneShot's [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: (If you can't tell), Kissing, M/M, Smutish, Weddings, i cant do tags, i dont know what to put, past relationship falsh back shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: AT the girls wedding Gally come's back Thomas starts to have feelings and every thing comes flying back to him and hits him at once
Relationships: Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thomally OneShot's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748
Kudos: 2





	Here comes the br..... best man?

// Gally has a sister who is two years younger than him and that is Thomas best friend who is the same age as Brenda -the sister- Teresa is Gallys best friend who is as old as Gally. Treasa and Brenda are going to get married and Gally is going to come home and that's not going to be fun for Thomas///

"Look at you, you're beautiful" Thomas says to his best friend Brenda who smiles and spins in her dress. She is all dressed up for her big day.

It's a white dress that is skin tight. On her back is showing her back until the top of her butt. Her short blonde hair is in a bun that has black rose in it. Thomas did it himself and he is happy with it. She has a little make up. Just highlighter to make her bottle green eyes pop out.

She looks like Thomas and has the biggest smile on her face. "Now that he is gone i can fucking marry her now" she says with the biggsit smile on her face. Thomas smirks and nods "yep you and Treasa are gonna be happy" he says smiling.

"It took what" she looks at her hands "so he left when you were 18 and we are 25 now so that would b-" "be 7 years" Thomas cuts her off. Yes he has been counting the days since he left.

7 years ago he left Thomas with a note and a half ass kiss. 7 years ago the love of his life let him. 7 years ago he lost the most important thing to him.

"Baby baby" Treasa yells running into the room and smiles at Brenda. "What what?" Brenda asks her as she shows her phone. Brenda yelps and hugs Treasa and they spin well laughing. "Whats going on" Thomas asks them to look at him and show him Treasa's phone.

"Gally is coming to our widening, he is walking Tea." Brenda says smiling at Thomas who just looks at the phone.

_"Come on Greenie '' the 15 year old Gally grumbled pulling the 13 year old behind him. "Where are we going Gally? '' Thomas asks Gally who just starts to run into the woods._

_Gally groans and grabs Thomas' hand and starts to run faster with a smiling Thomas behind him. He is a dork for the older boy._

_This is the first time that Gally is holding his hand and that's making Thomas happy. Hee loves this boy. Their sisters are the other's best friend. Treasa is Gallys best friend and Brenda is Thomas' best friend._

_They get to a little cilf in a hiding place. It's breathtaking. Thomas smiles looking over at the city that they live in. "Holy shit" Thomas whispers, walking over to the end of the cilf looking over it._

_"This is a beautiful Gally. Why did you bring me here" Thomas asks Gally who is just looking at their hands. They are still holding each other. Thomas' face goes red and goes to pull away his hand knowing Gallys rule. They can fuck but that is it. No dates. No touching. And no NO kissing one and other, but Gally holds on Thomas hand holds on to him like a dare life._

_"I don't like that you sleep with other people" Gally mumbles almost too quietly. Thomas smiles and shakes his head. "I know that you beat up every one of them at least once" Thomas jokes to Gally who is still looking at their hands._

_Gally bites his lip and looks at Thomas. He loves the younger boy. He always has but he is not safe to date. If his dad finds out Thomas will die and he can't handle losing Thomas. He can't lose the world. The people he can't lose are Newt, Minho, Chuck, Brenda, Treasa, Frypan, and most importantly Thomas._

_If his dad finds out any of them are gay he will kill them him slef in frount of Gally. He did it to Ben and it hurt all of them when Gally told them but Thomas held him and let him be himself._

_"I don't want you to sleep with anyone else" Gally says looking into Thomas chocolate eyes. Thomas sighs and rolls his eyes. "Then who am I going to sleep with, Gally" Thomas asked him, feeling a little upset._

_Gally just bites his lip to stop him from saying the thing he wants to say. Thomas groans and tries to pull his hand away but Gally wont let him go. "I know why you can't say why you do these things Gally. And I am here for you, you know where I stand with you and i. You know I like you ok. But you can't keep doing this to me" Thomas sighs and looks into Gallys emerald green eyes._

_"You wanna know why I sleep with other people is because if I do that I won't fall for you. So I am still following the rules. You never said anything about us sleeping with other people. You sleep with girls all the time and have you ever thought who it makes me feel" Thomas takes a breath in._

_Gally growls and grabs Thomas' face with his free hand and presses his lips on top of Thomas' soft one. God they feel so much better in real life. They feel really good one Gally's ruff lips._

_Thomas arms go on his neck, his hands in the bolden hair pulling gally closer to his body. Before the kiss got even more heated Gally pulled away. "I want you to be mine and no one elas. Tommy you're mine ok. I like you to" Gally whispers agents Thomas lips._

_They look into each other's eyes. "Do you want to be mine?" Gally asks, sounding scared and you can see in his eyes he is scared that Thomas won't say yes. Even after hearing all of those things that Thomas says._

_"Yes Gally, i have always been yous" Thomas whispers then kisses his lip again to get shoved to the ground and Gally on top of him._

Thomas looks at the ground. "I didn't know that he would come back for anything" Thomas mumbles to himself. "But he would come back for mine and Treasa's wedding. And he is my brother Tommy he is going to be here" Brenda says to Thomas who looks up at her. "Ok" he says with a fake smile on his face.

"Treasa there you are" Chuck says to her walking in. Chuck is Brenda and Holly's little brother. There is a smile on the 22 year old's face once he was a chubby kid with curly brown short hair and brown eyes. Now he is in shape. He still has that round face but he is not the chubby he is in shape and his hair is shorter than what it was and is not as curly as it was.

He is still the little brother of the group. "My sister is getting married," Chuck says, smiling at Brenda who smiles back. "Is Gally coming home?" Chuck asked them. That hurt Thomas. "Yeah only for the wedding tho" Brenda says to her brother.

The happiness on Chuck's face makes their hearts melt. "Yeah," he says, jumping up and running up to hug Brenda. Who holds her little brother. "Hey mates, it's time for us to get in our places, come on Treasa," Newt says to them.

Chuck pulls away and walks out with Treasa and Newt. They wait until the music starts and Thomas holds out his hand. "Ready to get married B" he asks his best friend who smiles at Thomas.

"Well I've been waiting for 7 years for this Tommy," Brenda says to him. Thomas grabs her hand and walks out. They walk to the music and slowly. "Please don't let me fall," Brenda whispers to the man next to her.

"I wont B" he whispers back. He looks from his best friend and then to her side of the thing. Seeing Newt, Minho and Chuck on Brenda's side. And on the Treasa side is Frypan, Treasa. His eyes stop at Treasa. She is in a black suit and her black hair is in a bride with white roses in her hair.

Then his eyes landed on the guy next to her. Her best friend. Her other brother. Her protective best friend. Gally. He is in a white shirt with his furtive leather jacket on and black pants with a withe rose on his ear. Thomas hands Brenda to his sister and smiles at them then stands next to Brenda.

Everything hits him. Love, lust, want, need, loneliness, sadness, anger, unwanted, unneeded, everything he kept in a box. It all hits him at once.

_"Fuck" the 17 year old Thomas moans as the 19 year old Gally kisses his neck. Thomas hands in his hair wanting more than Gally. Gally pulls away and takes off their shirts. Even though Thomas has been necked infrount of Galley before he still looks away._

_Gally smiles and kisses him. "Your pretty Tommy" he mumbles then kisses his neck. "Your cute" he kisses down to his collarbone. "Your curves are the best," Gally whispers, running his hands down Thomas' sides , making the younger boy moan._

_He makes his way back up to his lips. "And you're all mine," Gally says slowly, just the way that Thomas likes it. He moans and whimpers "i lo-love you" Thomas moans out._

_Gally looks into his eyes. What how when why. Those questions run through his mind but he just kisses Thomas. He does it as lovingly as he can._

_When he was about to pull away and say it back the door opened and he heard his dad's voice. "What the fuck" his dad yells at them._

_Gally pulls away and looks at his dad. "Wait dad no this is not what we are doing dad wait" gally gets cut off by being punched to the ground. His dad grabs Thomas and punches him. "You fag" his dad yells at Thomas._

_"Get the fuck off him" Gally yells pulling his dad off Thomas who wont move. Gally got beat to the point where Thomas thought he was dead. He wasn't able to leave because Gally had a gun and he didn't want him to kill Gally._

"I do," Brenda says and then they kiss. Thomas snaps out of it and watches his two favorite girls finally be together without any fear. They were able to miss each other the whole party.

Thomas walks out of the house and takes a breath. He can't be in there and keep that fake smile on his face. Then looks over to the side and sees Gally. His heart stops as he sees the 27 year old looking hot as ever.

Gally looks up at him. "You look good" he whispers to Thomas who is just looking at him with an open mouth. "Thomas," Gally says as he steps to Thomas. "No, no no it's not Thomas. It's Tommy, it's Green, it's Phillip. Not Thomas" he says to Gally who shakes his head.

"Do you think this is easy on me?" Gally asked him, stepping closer to Thomas who stepped back."You left me and you say this is easy on you," Thomas yells at the blonde tears in his eyes.

"Tears in my eyes I beg you to stay Gally. And you wanna know what you said. You kissed me and then said you have a good bed. I wanted you to say anything but that Gally" he says to Gally who watches the small man be sad and angry all at the same time.

"Thomas'' Gally mumbles to the boy. "You kissed me and said that I meant nothing to you. That i was just a fuck bubby to you and i knew that yeah some times it was fake but you could never fake that with some one" Thomas snaps at Gally.

"Thomas, I had to leave, he was going to kill me," Gally says, stepping closer to him, making Thomas step back. "And what about me. Why didn't you take me with you? '' Thomas asked Gally who looked away.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Gally says to him. "But you did you left" Thomas says looking at Gally who doesn't know how or what to do.

"I wasn't going to tell you to leave your family" Gally says quietly and calmly looking away from Thomas. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "But you left your family, I would have left mine," Thomas says to him.

Gally and him look at each other. "When you left you hurt me so much. I haven't even seen any one. I can't do that to you" Thomas whispers to Gally. Gally growls and walks over to him grabbing Thomas and pulling him into his arms kissing him.

They hit the wall as they walk backwards. Thomas hands in Gallys hair, holding him close and scared he will leave. Gallys hand goes under Thomas' shirt. Thomas moans at the touch. He missed Gally. He missed the way Gally had with him. He missed the power Gally had over him.

Thomas pulls on the little hair that Gally has making him smirk. Gallys lips move down to Thomas neck making him up again showing everyone that Thomas is his. Thomas moans loudly trying not to make any noise.

"Come on baby, why are you being quiet? You used to be so loud when i was touching you i always had to put my hand over your mouth baby. Where is that Thomas. Where did he go" Gally asked Thomas who groaned.

You left that's what happened. Thomas thinks but he doesn't say. He lets the noise slip out.

_"Is Gally coming home"_

_"Yeah only for the wedding tho"_

"No," Thomas says, pushing Gally off of him. Gally makes a face. "Why not Thomas?" Galy asked him.

He looks away from Gally. "I am not a fucking teenager that you can use when you want. I am not your fuck toy any more" he says haveing tears go in to those chocolate eyes of his.

Gally goes to touch him but Thomas moves away from him. Gally feels hurt because of that. "I am not going to use you Tommy" Gally says to him.

Thomas threw his hands in the air. "You're going to leave again Gally leave me alone again" he yells at Gally who stares at him.

"I am not going to hurt you Tommy" Gally whispers to him. "Your going to leave me and thats what hurts me you dumb ass" Thomas yells at him. Feeling sacred. He can't lose Gally. He can't do that again.

"Beauces, I still love you Gally," Thomas says in a quieter voice. Thomas sees Gallys eyes tear up and walks over to Gally and hugs him.

"Gally don't be sad i hate it when you're crying" Thomas whispers to him. They stand there for a while with Gally holding on to Thomas for dear life like he is scared that Thomas will leave. And Thomas petting him.

"I don't want to leave," Gally says, still holding Thomas. "I want to stay," he says again, making Thomas' heart speed up. "I want to stay and grow old with you. I want to live with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep" Gally whispers to his skin.

"I love you to Thomas. I will always love you to Thomas. I just was scared that he would get you if i ever said it. I love you Tommy." he mumbles in the smallest boy neck. Thomas doesn't know what to do.

"Then why did you tell me I had a nice bed. You just said that kissed me then ran. Why did you do that if you love me" Thomas asked. He just needs to know that and he could be Gallys forever.

"So that you would move on and not have to worry where I was Thomas' ' Gally says moving his head so he can look into those eyes he loves so much. Thomas leans in to the touch.

"I love you Gally," Thomas says to Gally, smiling. "And if you stay you could live with me. We could be together live a long and happy life together, maybe pick up a dog and a couple kids on the way"

He stops and bites his lip. "If you want to," he adds quickly. Gally puts on the biggest smile on his face like Chuck did the picts Thomas up does that little spin and kisses him. Thomas giggles and wraps his arms around Gally.

"Wanna go home?" Thomas asks GAlly, playing with his jacket. "Oh yes I do," Gally says, grining dirty. 


End file.
